The Art of Thought or, My God, Blaine, Shut Up
by tedtheturkey
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are curled up on Blaine's bed, when Blaine starts to think. What a suprise. Blaine/Kurt


**Summary: Blaine and Kurt are curled up on Blaine's bed, when Blaine starts to think. **_**What a surprise. **_**Fluff, and not exactly what I intended to write. Pretty much without plot, but cute. Blaine/Kurt**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far! It's really wonderful. :)**

The Art of Thought (or, My God, Blaine, Shut Up)

Blaine honestly doesn't know what to do when Kurt looks at him like that. It's nothing he's ever seen before and he certainly hopes that no one else has ever seen it either. Because Kurt is looking at him like he wants to rip his clothes off.

Every nerve is on fire as Kurt moves even closer, if that were possible. His brain is screaming for Kurt to kiss him. And like the good mind reader that he is, Kurt leans in, closing the fraction of a distance between them.

Blaine seriously cannot think when Kurt is kissing him like this. Well, actually, he can, because even in the face of Kurt's hot mouth trailing over his body, Blaine's mind won't ever really shut up. But, then Kurt's hands are _everywhere_, all at once, and for just a moment, Blaine lets himself go. He lets himself go in the heat of their embrace, in the warm lips on his, the soft hands tugging off his shirt. He lets himself go in the all-consuming adoration he has for Kurt. Lets himself go in the feeling, the love, and lets his body take over, showing Kurt how much he loves, _worships_ him.

Kurt bites down gently on Blaine's lip and, _oh my god_, Blaine doesn't think his mind could be any more blown if his brain was exploded all over the wall. And, what? Should he really be thinking about exploding brains at a time like this? Dear, lord, Blaine. Shut up.

Blaine shuts up. Or, at least, stops thinking about exploding brains.

Later, when he and Kurt are curled up, half naked, on Kurt's bed, Blaine starts to think. _What a surprise._

Blaine starts to think about his constant thinking. He feels as though he is forever calculating. Thinking through every thought, every word, every action. Even the very way in which he and Kurt started dating. It had been so planned.

Kurt confessed his feelings to Blaine. Which should have caused Blaine to launch himself at Kurt, being in the middle of a coffee shop be damned. But it didn't. Instead, Blaine had to ponder, scrutinize, analyse, and deduct.

Did he like Kurt in a, "more than friends way?" Yes. Did he want to kiss Kurt? Yes. Did he want to be able to call Kurt Hummel his? Most definitely yes. By all accounts, within twenty four hours of Kurt's confession, Blaine should have been smothering him with kisses and affection.

But, No. After realization dawned, Blaine had to think through each course of action. Exact each step that would be taken in the wooing of Kurt Hummel. How should he ask him out? Should he do it at Dalton or wait till they were in Lima? Should he tell him or show him how he feels? (Yea. Right. 'Cause Blaine would ever spontaneously kiss someone. _Except for when you're drunk_, a little voice in the back of his mind tells him. _Shut up_.)

When Blaine finally, and he does mean _finally,_ plucked up the courage to tell Kurt how he feels and ask him out, its three months after the fact. Even at the time, he knew how ridiculous it was. _It_ _takes you three months to ask out the boy you're crazy about? _

Yes, it does.

Because Blaine seems to be incapable of spontaneity. Even his serenading (serenade, serenation?) of Jeremiah had been planned. Sort of a pre-emptive strike to a confession of love. Or what he had thought was love. He'd organized, prioritized, methodized. He'd asked countless people's opinions on the subject. (He cringes whenever he thinks that he asked _Kurt_ for advice on this particular matter.) He'd spent days searching for the (im)perfect song to sing to him.

When Blaine has finally finished thinking his whole life away, he finds that most people have gotten bored and left.

Which kind of hurts.

He is just so incredibly glad that Kurt waited. That Kurt was patient through all of Blaine's obliviousness, then through his deliberation and careful execution. If he hadn't been, then Blaine wouldn't be here right now, curled up against Kurt's chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his cheek. He has no idea where he would be without that.

So, Blaine, in a fit of Un-Blaineliness, rolls over on top of Kurt, who lets out a small squeak of surprise. Blaine pushes Kurt's hair out of his eyes, looking into them deeply, marvelling at their beauty. He leans into Kurt, brushing their lips together, slowly deepening the kiss. All of a sudden Blaine's hands are _everywhere. _In Kurt's hair, running over his chest, trailing along his thigh. There is nothing but bright colours under Blaine's eye lids. He can feel the delicious heat of skin on skin, body on body, heart on heart.

He feels Kurt sigh against his lips and pull back slightly.

"I love you," Kurt says.

Blaine can't remember how to think in the first place.


End file.
